


my heart skips a beat (wasn't sure it still could)

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [19]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Femslash, Meet-Cute, Pre-Femslash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Arthur introduces Mera to the League. Diana is smitten.





	my heart skips a beat (wasn't sure it still could)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted for Diana/Mera for the 3 sentence fic meme.

* * *

 

Arthur brings company with him at the next League meeting - 'Mera,' she says, while Arthur gives a little gesture, as tho presenting someone of great importance, and considering the way he has gone on about her in the weeks leading up to this introduction, she's hardly surprised by it - and it has been some time since Diana felt her heart skip a beat; it is almost reassuring to find that it still can.

 

"Just don't call her Aquawoman," Arthur jokes, met by a good-natured eye roll from Mera.

 

"Welcome, Mera," Diana says, the first to reach her, arm outstretched in greeting; she smiles as Mera takes the offer, her grip as firm and strong as Arthur's, and Diana cannot help but say, "I hope you are going to be a regular companion of Arthur's to the League."

 

* * *

 


End file.
